What it takes to be a tracy
by arcalide
Summary: What if there was another Tracy? and what would it take to fit in?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just borrowed them for a bit of fun. Contains incest so if you don't like that idea don't read.

Notes: This is set about 2 years after the movie. Although it is movie verse I have also included facts from the original.

**What it takes to be a Tracy.**

**Nightlife.**

It was late. Alan had given up trying to fall back asleep. Past events kept coming back to haunt him every time his head hit the pillow. He had just rolled over again when he heard a sound outside his room.

"Crap." Gordon mumbled as he stubbed his toe on the step. _Next time I leave my shoes on._ He froze when he saw a light go on in Alan's room.

"Gordon." Alan sleepily walked over to his brother. "What are you doing it's 4 a.m."

"Ssshh. Go back to sleep." Gordon tried to steer his younger brother back into the bedroom. "I just needed some air." Gordon lied.

"Well then why are you dressed up and smell of smoke?" Alan rubbed at his eye's pretending to be more tired than he actually was. "And is that a hicky?" he exclaimed when he noticed the red mark on his brothers neck.

Gordon pulled at his shirt collar trying to hide said mark. "No! I must have caught myself on something."

"Gordon if you went to a club I won't tell dad." Alan's brain was working overtime. "But, only if you take me next time."

"Um, Alan you're not old enough." Gordon was fishing for excuses.

"So… What's your point?" Alan gave Gordon a pleading look. "Lots of my school friends go. And I'm one of the oldest."

Gordon was stumped he didn't know how to respond. "Um the kind of clubs I go to wouldn't be your thing. They're full of older people." Gordon had to act fast otherwise he could end up in big trouble.

"Oh I see you don't want me around." Alan turned his back on Gordon. "Guess I'm just the annoying little brother? Well fine then!" Alan walked back into his room closing the door behind him.

-

"Virgil, can I talk to you later." Gordon asked his brother across the table. Out of all the brothers Virgil was the one that the younger two talked to, but that was mostly because John was on thunderbird 5 nearly all the time.

"Sure Gord." The brother replied. He was used to listening to other peoples problems. _ I guess I'll do since John isn't around_. "I need to see dad first but then I'm free." He gave his younger brother a warm smile.

"Thanks." Gordon saw Alan coming and left leaving a full bowl of cereal and without so much as nod to his brother.

"What's up with him?" Scott pulled the bowl towards himself proving why no one ever went to talk to him. "Well can't let good food go to waste." He began shovelling the cereal into his gob.

"Alan do you know what's up with Gordon?" Virgil enquired noticing the tension between them.

"I don't know there was anything wrong." Scott managed with a mouthful of cereal.

"Shows how attentive you are! You never notice anything unless it affects you." Alan burst out before storming out of the kitchen.

Virgil gave Scott a disapproving look. "What? What'd I do?" Scott had a look of surprise on his face and half chewed cereal falling out of his mouth.

_Yet further proof if what an idiot he can be._ "Oh, nothing." Virgil replied finishing off what remained of his breakfast. "You were just being your normal self." He got up and left before Scott could answer.

-

Gordon lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. _I can't really take Alan with me can I? I mean it was Virgil that got me to go out the first time… but still._ His thoughts were interrupted when Virgil stuck his head round the door.

"I did knock but you didn't reply." Virgil said softly. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, what should I do about Alan?" Gordon started sitting up on his bed.

"About what?" Virgil pushed the door closed and joined his brother on his bed. "This doesn't have anything to do with what happened at breakfast?"

"We had a fight last night." The dark haired man fell back onto his bed again. "It was nothing really so I don't know why it bothers me so much." He rolled over and buried his face into his pillows.

"Well have you tried talking to Alan about it?" Virgil shifted on the edge of the bed and began to run his hand on Gordon's back in a comforting motion. Gordon shifted his shoulder trying to get Virgil to stop. "What's wrong? You never disliked me doing this before." He stopped not wanting to make Gordon uncomfortable.

"Vir things change." Gordon stated flatly rolling back onto his back.

"But…" Virgil seemed a little hurt at Gordon's reaction. "Whenever we talked before you never said anything."

"Things change, people change, you changed." Gordon sat up and faced away from his brother. "When I said I wanted to talk that's all I wanted to do, talk."

"You're right. I guess we are older now." Virgil became icy and defensive. "Well if that's all you want to tell me I've said my part." He walked over too the door and put his hand on the handle. "I guess I'd better be going now."

"Don't." Gordon said but it was too late. His brother had left the room.

-

As night came Alan decided to follow his brother to the main land. He waited till the others had gone to bed and then snuck back to the garage to wait for Gordon. He climbed into the back of his brother's red car and made himself comfortable. He had been there no more than ten minuets when his brother came in.

Gordon climbed into the front of the car and started the engine. Pushing a button on the steering wheel the doors to thunderbird 2's runway opened. He began to accelerate down the path pushing a second button and transforming the car into flight mode.

It wasn't long before Alan felt the car touch down on solid ground again. It was an even shorter time till it came to a halt. He now had to work out how he was going to get out of the car without Gordon noticing. If he moved now he was bound to be noticed but he couldn't wait until Gordon went otherwise he'd get locked in. his chance came when his brother got out leaving the door open and going to the boot. He waited 'til his brother had his head in it then crept out from behind the seat ducking into a near alleyway.

Looking over at the car he noticed his brother was changing. The sight of his brother topless shocked him. _He's changing in public, what is he thinking? _

Gordon finished changing and locked up the car before heading down the street. Alan followed at a distance and when Gordon crossed the road he hung back. Gordon walked a bit further down the street before entering a club. When Alan saw the two large bouncers he started to have second thoughts.

It took him ten minuets to get the courage to join the now short queue that had formed at the entrance. He was there only a short while when his turn came. Although the bouncers were big he was nearly as tall as them. This wasn't the first time he gone clubbing underage but it was the first time he'd done it alone.

-

Entering the smoky air of the club he looked around for his brother. Walking up to the main bar he surveyed the dance floor. As he looked around it struck him this was a gay bar. The thought crossed his mind that he'd gone into the wrong club until he saw his brother grinding up against a blond man. When Alan saw this he couldn't help but stare. Watching as the two danced, faces inches apart, occasionally brushing noses or rubbing up against each other.

He became aware of tightness in his underwear and a strange feeling. _This has to be wrong? _He watched as his brother pulled the other man closer. Their lips meeting in a kiss Gordon's arm obscuring it from view slightly as he reached out and put his hand on the other mans cheek.

"You want some of that?" A man grabbed Alan by the arm. "You only had to ask."

"W… What?" Alan tried to pull away. He then noticed the way the older man was looking at him. "No!" He hadn't noticed that he'd moved away from the bar and into a corner. He tried again to free himself from the man's grip. "Get off!" He cried but it was no use the man just held on tighter. Alan cried out again but his voice was lost on the din of heavy music. He turned his head away feeling the man's breath on his cheek waiting.

He felt the man being pulled away from him and opened his eyes. "Leave my brother alone." He heard Gordon say. The older man glared at Gordon but left without any fuss. "Alan why did you come here?" his brother turned to him.

"I wanted to know what you got up to." Alan replied his gaze falling to the floor.

"Well feel any better now you know?" Gordon hissed.

"No!" Alan snapped back. "You could have just told me in the first place."

"What was there to tell?" Gordon deflected. "I'm taking you home." He pulled at his little brother's arm.

"What if I don't want to." Alan pulled back. "You'll just take me home and pretend like nothing happened."

"Alan! What do you want to do then?" Gordon was trying to refrain from hitting his sibling.

"Hey, I'm no expert but maybe you should try talking." The man Gordon had been dancing with cut in.

"Who asked you?" Alan shot at the man.

"Alan, he's the reason why I've been sneaking off so much." Gordon admitted to his brother slightly embarrassed.

-

It wasn't long before they were kicked out of the club for being too rowdy. Gordon began walking back to his car when Alan stopped him. "Gordon, why didn't you tell me?" he asked slightly hurt.

"What was there to tell you? I'm gay." He replied hesitantly. "Or that I snuck out to go clubbing?"

"No, that you had a boyfriend." Alan smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"He's not."

"But… you said that he's the reason you sneak out."

"No, you got it all wrong." Gordon began gazing off into space. "It started out as he was just someone cool to hang around with."

"Well, what about in there?" Alan looked confused.

"You've got firsthand experience of what happens when you're not with anybody." Gordon smiled at his brother. "I mean, I do like him but…" he trailed off.

"But… but what?"

"It's nothing just forget I said anything." Gordon turned on his heel and began walking back to the car. "I better get you home."

"I know we don't always get on, but would you spend some more time with me?" Alan asked before following Gordon in the direction of the car.

-

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Virgil have you seen Alan?" A girl's voice came.

Virgil rolled over in bed to look at his clock. _Ten past eight. Does that girl ever let anyone sleep in? _"TinTin do you know what time it is?" He rolled back onto his back.

"Yeah, course I do." She said bounding merrily into the man's room. "Ten minuets after Alan was supposed to meet me."

"Yeah, and your point is." Virgil snapped. "He obviously isn't here."

"Well I tried looking for him but can't find him." The younger girl started playing with her hair. "I was hoping you'd help me look." She grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him out of bed. "I looked everywhere but in Scott, John and Gordon's rooms."

"What make's you think he'd be in one of those rooms?" Virgil looked curiously at the girl. "Besides when do you not go into their rooms?"

"Well, Gordon caught me going though his stuff and said he leave me on thunderbird five with John when he next goes up. He then also told John so I'm not going in there. As for Scott's I caught him in the middle of changing so he's not to happy 'bout it." She finished telling the confused man.

"Look I'll ask Gordon and Scott, but don't think that I'm going in John's room." Virgil replied regaining his composure. "Why don't you go and wait by the pool or in the lounge?"

"Okay." She replied bounding away merrily in the direction of the lounge.

"Why do I do this to myself?" he muttered under his breath as he walked off to Gordon's room.

-

Virgil knocked at the door but no one answered. "Gordon are you up yet." When no sound came he pushed the door open enough to poke his head round. The sight that met him was not what he expected. Alan had fallen asleep in Gordon's bed, with Gordon still in it. "Alan what on earth is going on?" he bust out in surprise.

"Hmmm" Alan mumbled as he pulled himself closer to his brother in his sleep.

"Hey Vir what can I do for you?" It was Gordon who replied.

"You could start by telling me what's going on?" Virgil sat himself on the end of Gordon's bed. "Like why is Alan in your bed?"

"Vir nothing happened. We just talked."

"Ok if you just talked but why is he in your bed?"

"That's none of your business really is it. We were talking late at night and he just fell asleep if you really must know." Gordon could feel his anger rising. Alan rolled onto his back giving Gordon the chance to sit up. "Hey sleepy head time to get up." He muttered to Alan.

"Huh. What time is it?"

"Almost eight thirty and TinTin is getting mad." Virgil stated.

"Crap" Alan rushing to get out of bed got his foot tangled in the sheets and ended up falling face first onto the floor. Quickly picking himself up off the floor he rushed to the door. "I'll see you later Gord." He called back to his brother before disappearing out the door.

"Come on Gordon you gonna tell me what's going on?" Virgil pushed. "I know you went out last night."

"Okay so what if I did?"

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me? Have I become like Scott?"

"Vir…." Gordon launched himself at his brother as he broke down crying. "No one could be that insensitive. Just lately I haven't felt able to talk to you like I used to."

"But it seems that Alan can talk to you like we used to."

"Nah he didn't really say much before he started crying. I just let him cry himself to sleep."

"I remember someone else who used to do that." Virgil hugged his brother.

-

"Bout time you showed up." TinTin scolded Alan. "You've been acting funny for Days."

"Nothing is going on and I just overslept." Alan shot back. "You can be really stupid sometimes you know that."

"You know that you're a jerk right!" TinTin hurled back. "I thought that we were going to find out what your dad and Brains have been doing."

"I don't really care."

"Oh fine then don't come and find out. I'll just go with Fermat…"

"Go on then and be with your boyfriend." Alan cut in before storming off.

"Alan wait!" TinTin screamed after the boy. "Alan!"

-

"Brains how long do you think it will take to finish the project?" Jeff Tracy asked the other man.

"I…i…not very long now. I c…co…could use Johns help with t…t…the communication equipment t…t…though."

"That's excellent news Brains. I'll go and relieve him from the station I think you and the other boys can handle things here."

"Are you sure it's w…w…okay Mr Tracy?"

"Yes Brains. The boys are old enough to do missions on their own. Besides I will still be able to see how they handle the situations. Oh and one more thing don't tell John what the equipment is for."

-

"Virgil are you sure you want to come with us." Gordon asked his brother as they crept to the parking bay.

"Gordon it's fine. Besides it not like there's anything else to do." Virgil replied patting his brother on the back. "Anyway why did you ask me to come?"

"Why not? Besides I could use some help keeping Alan out of trouble." Gordon smirked.

"So you're letting him come?"

"Well it's not worth all the fuss of telling him not to. Besides he'd sneak along anyway so we might as well take him."

"I guess so. If we know he's there we can keep an eye on him." Virgil grabbed Alan by the belt. "Keep up we don't want to get caught."

"Well it's just you were talking about me as if I wasn't here." Alan moaned.

"Well it is true but I am sorry for being harsh." Gordon apologised to his younger brother.

-

After some time they arrived at the club where a queue was just beginning to form. Alan went to join the queue but Virgil grabbed him by the arm and walked with him up to the door. "Being a Tracy do have some advantages." He whispered to his younger brother.

Gordon had already gone into club as Virgil and Alan entered. It wasn't as crowed as the other night and they soon found him chatting to a guy at one of the tables. He soon waved them over to him. "Virgil, Alan this is James." He said as he motioned to the man he'd been talking to.

"You're the guy from the other night." Alan blurted out. "So how long have you been going out with my brother?"

Gordon's face went red at the abruptness of his brother's question. "We're not 'going out'." He snapped at his brother. "I thought we sorted this out last night."

"Gordon do you want me to leave you to this." James asked the man opposite.

"God no." Gordon reached out across the table and took James's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Gord." Virgil said. "I think someone else needs to apologise." He glared at Alan.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just a little confused." Alan muttered staring at his feet.

"Does this have anything to do with what you were talking about last night." Gordon asked putting a hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Alan do you want to tell me?" Virgil asked more pieces of the puzzle fitting together.

"Virgil can I ask you something… what would you think of me if I was gay?" Alan was now starring at his brother waiting for a response.

"Alan it doesn't bother me." Virgil replied pulling his brother closer. "I'm gay." He stated finally.

"It's just after the other night I don't know anymore."

"Hey do you want to find out." James offered. "I mean that is if Gordon doesn't mind."

"Nah go for it." Gordon replied hiding the jealousy for all but Virgil.

James grabbed Alan's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "How good are you at dancing?" He asked Alan pulling him in close. "Just try to relax and follow my lead."

"That's easier said than done. I want to dance with you like Gordon does but it just feels weird." Alan admitted.

"Okay I got an idea. Just close you eye's and go with the flow." James move round behind Alan and with his arms around him pulled him close as he danced. Alan lent his head back onto the other mans shoulder and just let himself be led. "See it's not so bad is it." James began nuzzling Alan's neck as he turned him around to face him.

-

"Gord are you sure your ok with this?" Virgil asked his brother as his other brother danced with the newcomer. "I mean how well do you know this James guy?"

"Vir, Alan needs to find out who he is." Gordon replied. "I had you and I think we need to show Alan that we're here for him."

"Gordon I never told anyone this but John helped me." Virgil pulled his brother closer. "John was there for me when I was finding out who I was."

"I used to talk to John a lot…" Gordon paused thinking about the past. "But then he started spending so much time on the station." He hesitated while he studied Virgil's reaction before he broke the silence. "Do you think Pop will be mad at having three gay sons?" Gordon cuddled into his brother. "Do you want to dance?"

"Gordon I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Letting you down all the time." Virgil kissed Gordon on the cheek. "Did you start spending time with James when I pushed you away?"

"No. I started spending time with him after that mission that went wrong." Gordon replied standing up. "Do you remember that?" he pulled his brother up and began dancing with him at the edge of the dance floor.

"Gord after that mission was when I pushed you away." Virgil pulled Gordon in close as a slow ballad started playing.

"Virgil… That mission was when I met James."

"What? So he was the guy that you got trapped with?"

"Yeah. We got talking about things." Gordon continued dancing just listening to the song not saying a word. "Well there's not really much else you can do when stuck in an collapsed building." He quipped as he broke the silence between them. He lifted his head from its resting-place on Virgil's shoulder to look at his brother.

Virgil broke away from Gordon and went to sit back down. A bit shocked by what had happened Gordon went after his brother closely followed by Alan and James. "I can't do this" Virgil hissed as Gordon caught hold of his wrist.

"Vir… what happened?" He asked as they sat down. "Did something happen on that mission?"

"Gordon I don't want to talk about it" Virgil snapped as Alan and James sat down with them.

"Talk about what?" Alan asked sliding onto the seat next to his brother. "You seemed so happy there with Gordon a minute ago what happened."

"Gordon said something about a past mission." All three brothers looked at James in shock.

"How did you know that?" Gordon asked managing to regain some composure.

"I lip read you." The man admitted. "I'm sorry."

"No you don't need to apologise." It was Virgil who spoke. "I really didn't want to talk about it but…"

"You don't have to." Gordon cut in. "Besides I think we need to ask Alan some questions."

"Eh? Like what?" Alan's jaw hit the floor. "Is anyone else thirsty?"

"Don't try and worm out of it." Gordon kicked Alan under the table.

"That's a good point." Virgil agreed poking at his brother's side. "So has tonight cleared some things up for you?"

"Well it cleared some things up." Alan replied. "But it also put more questions in my head as well… So Gordon where did you meet James?"

"Remember when I got trapped on that rescue mission? Well I got trapped with James here." Gordon told his brother noticing how his other brother became uncomfortable at the mention of that mission. "Vir do you want to talk? That's the second time tonight that you've gone all funny at the mention of that mission."

"Look I just want to forget what happened." Virgil snapped back at his brother. "Just cos you got a new friend out of it doesn't mean we all did."

"Right we're going somewhere else to talk about this." Gordon said defiantly. "Virgil I think you owe me that much at least."

"Your right." Virgil agreed standing up. "Lets go for a walk some where. You two coming?"

-

"What's going on with those two?" Alan asked as he watched his two brothers walking down the road arms around each other. "I mean one minute they're snapping at each other and then next they're all cuddly."

"Oh come on. If you want to find out then keep your voice down." James whispered back.

"So Gord when were you going to ask him out?" Virgil asked trying to keep his voice down so the two young men behind couldn't hear.

"I wasn't." Was Gordon's reply to his older brother. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Don't give me that I saw you when he went to dance with Alan. Besides why else would you keep sneaking off at night?" Virgil pulled Gordon in closer.

"I was going to wait till his eighteenth next week…"

"There's a 'but' coming isn't there?" James said from behind Gordon when the other man paused.

"You were listening all along?" Gordon turned around to face the man. "I was going to ask you out when you turned eighteen but I have to be honest with you."

"I get it." James said turning to leave.

"I don't think you do." Alan said grabbing his arm to stop him.

"I can't go out with you because of my job." Gordon tried to explain man before him. "Besides I live on an island so it's not really fair on you."

"Stop lying. I already know about you being a thunderbird and all that."

"Ok… James I really do like you but I'm really confused since I spoke with Alan"

"You like Alan don't you?" Virgil butted in.

"No block head." Gordon smacked Virgil on the back of the head. "I just don't think I could go through with it."

"Hold on then did Alan tell you about fooling around with his best friend?"

"No?" both Virgil and Gordon replied as their jaws hit the floor.

"Idiot!" Alan hit James on the arm. "Look guys… ah hell."

"Alan you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Virgil offered.

"Nah. I need to talk to someone about it." Alan wrapped his arms tighter around James and rested his head on the other mans shoulder. "Fermat was the one who suggested that we do it."

"What do you mean?" Gordon began rubbing Alan reassuringly on the arm.

"Well he said could he kiss me out of curiosity and at first I said no. Then he went on saying how he didn't feel he could ask anyone else. So I gave in and then it went on and before I knew it we were doing things."

"When you say things you mean like sex?" Virgil commented turning slightly red in the face.

"All but." Alan retorted to his brother. "But I feel really awful. He says that it was just an experiment."

"But you liked it." Virgil asked pulling his brother into a hug.

"You're just like the rest of us now bro." Gordon grabbed and hugged his little brother. "Vir what did you have to say to me?" He grabbed his other brother and pulled him in for a hug.

"Can we just forget it." Virgil began to cry. "I can't talk about it. I haven't told anyone." He pushed away from Gordon and ran off down the road.

"Look I'll go after him." James told the other man. "You have your hands full with Alan as it is." He said before running off after the other man.

-

"Virgil wait! What are you running away from." James called after the man ahead of him in the street. Running as fast as he could he begun closing the gap between them. With one last burst of energy he leapt forward tackling Virgil to the ground. "What's wrong?"

Virgil began to kick and flail under the other man. Muttering in between heavy erratic breaths. "No. Stop. I don't want this."

James was really starting to find it difficult to hold Virgil down anymore. "Virgil… what's wrong." He began to plead with the man to calm down. "Virgil please."

"No don't hurt me!" Virgil continued to lash out. He swung and scored a lucky hit catching James on the corner of the mouth. "I'm trying to rescue you." He sobbed.

"Virgil what is going on." James used the back of his hand to wipe the small trickle of blood from his mouth. "If anything I need to be saved from you." He quipped.

"I'm sorry." Virgil muttered out of the blue. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He kept on repeating in a whisper.

James pulled away from the man underneath him. "Don't worry bout it." He stood up and offered his hand to help Virgil up. "Your brother did a lot worse when I first met him."

Virgil accepting the helping hand could only respond in mutters. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating under his breath tears forming and unable to look the other man in the face.

"Hey come on it's no big deal." James tried to comfort Virgil. "Let's go back to where the others are."

"Ouch" Virgil winced in pain as he tried to walk down the road. "I think I must have twisted my ankle when you tackled me."

"Well I guess we're even now then." James joked trying to keep the mood light. "Look I'll carry you."

"No. I'm fine I can walk." Virgil tried to limp down the road again but gave up.

"What's up. Are you too proud to accept a helping hand?"

"It's j…just..." Virgil stuttered turning slightly red. "I'm a bit…"

"You're turned on aren't you?" James tried to suppress a smile. "Look it doesn't mean anything. It's from the friction of when I was trying to pin you down."

"Okay." Virgil gave in and climbed onto James back. "Besides don't you think I'm a bit old for piggybacks?"

"How old are you?" James asked the man now on his back. "You're older that Gordon so what twenty three?"

"Nah I'm twenty one. I'm not twenty two till next month." Virgil said adjusting his position slightly to make it more comfortable. "So how did Gordon do worse than me when you met him?"

"Oh he only broke my nose." James smirked as he walked down the street. "It's quite funny really. I was trying to take his helmet off. Well he had taken quite a blow to the head when the ceiling caved in."

"Sounds like our Gordon. Punch first ask questions later." Virgil laughed and as he did so slid down James back a bit.

"Virgil you really need to stay still." James ordered as he continued down the road.

-

"Where are they." Gordon asked no one in particular while tapping his foot. "We need to get back before sunrise." Just then James came round the corner with Virgil on his back.

"What happened to you?" Alan shot at the two men. "Why isn't Virgil walking? And why is blood coming from you mouth? And…"

"Oh do shut up." Gordon hissed at Alan.

"Oh nothing really." Virgil deflected climbing off of James. "I was just tired." He lied.

"So what was up with you earlier?" Gordon asked a slight hint of concern in his voice. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Look I just don't like being reminded about that mission." Virgil shuddered as the thought came back into his head.

"Hey we're here for you." Gordon reminded him as he put a comforting arm around his brother.

"C'mon bro. what was really so bad that you couldn't tell us?" Alan said hugging both his older brothers.

"I haven't told anyone." Virgil sobbed into his brother's shoulder. "On that mission I was…" He stopped as a lump caught in his throat.

"What happened?" Gordon whispered gently running his arm up and down his brother back.

"I was raped." Virgil finished in a voice that was barely audible.

"Vir…" Alan muttered unable to say more.

"I guess that explains some things." Gordon pulled his brother in tighter. "Why did you never tell me?"

"Hey come on it happened and can't be changed." Virgil said wiping his eyes. "I just want to forget about it. Let's go home before the sun comes up."

"Sure thing." Gordon squeezed his brother before releasing him.

-

"You guys are so dead!" Scott called across the hangar. "Dad was fuming when he found out that you'd snuck off."

"Scott give it a rest will ya." John barked at his older brother. "He wasn't at all mad."

"John!" the youngest three brothers chorused together.

"John how come your home?" Virgil piped you giving his brother a quick hug. "Who's up on thunderbird five?"

"Dad is." John replied pulling both Gordon and Alan into a hug at the same time. "He thought it would be a good idea if we could spend some time together. Besides he said it would do us good to do some missions without him in the drivers seat."

"Really?" Alan asked as his jaw hit the floor.

"Yeah sprout. He feels that he should trust us more in situations to make decisions." Scott told them matter of factually. "So where have you been creeping off to?"

"We've been going clubbing in England." Alan blurted out without thinking.

"Hey that's not such a bad idea." John exclaimed a smile crossing his face. "Why don't we go and make a day of it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked proving once again how dumb he can be sometimes.

"I think John means we go and spend a day out together." Virgil offered hoping he understood brother. "It's not such a bad idea if you really think about it."

"Vir I try not to think unless I'm on a mission." Scott mussed sarcastically.

"When does he ever think?" Gordon teased dodging a swinging fist.

Alan on the other hand wasn't as quick and got a thump on the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for? I didn't insult you." He complained adding under his breath. "Yet."

"So what did you have planned?" Virgil asked his older sibling.

"Well I thought we could go see some sights in the day time, go somewhere for a sit down meal and then check out the nightlife…" John trailed off. "I mean that is if you want to."

"That's all very well but who's paying?" Scott pointed out.

"Dad of course." John smirked as they got in the elevator back to the house.

-

John grabbed for the towel when a knock came at his bedroom door. "Who is it?" He called as he hurriedly fastened the towel around his waist.

"It me Virgil. I was wondering if I could talk with you?" A voice called back.

"Yeah the doors open." John continued to dry himself off.

Virgil had only just set foot in the room when he turned on his heel to leave again. "Oh sorry. I didn't realise you were busy."

"Virgil…? I'm not busy I just got out the bath." John replied tying the towel back around his waist.

"It's okay." Virgil waved in dismissal. "I'll come back later."

"Virgil what's up? Why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"It's just that…" Virgil could feel himself turning red. "You're kind of… well that is to say… you're… umm… ah… you know… well not clothed." He managed to finish.

"Vir it's not like it's the first time you've seen me like this." John replied as though it was no big deal. "But if it really matters" He grabbed a pair of jeans from an open drawer and dived back into the en suite. "So what's up little bro?" He asked emerging form the bathroom. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… I did want to tell you we'd been going to gay bars." Virgil tried to hide his embarrassment by turning away.

"Don't you think I know where you've been going. Especially after Alan ate one of brains emergency edible homing beacons." John had to spin Virgil round to look at him. "Besides you already know how I feel about it."

"To tell the truth I was more worried about how Scott would react." Virgil admitted looking a bit ashamed about it. "It's funny how he's here more than you and he's the oldest but I just can't talk to him."

"Look you don't need to worry about Scott." John reassured his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Will you sleep with me?" Virgil whispered out of the blue.

"What…?" John tried to reply but was cut short as Virgil kissed him forcefully on the lips.

With out another word Virgil pushed John hard onto the bed and straddled his waist. He leant in for another kiss before removing his top. Sliding down the other mans legs his hands quickly found the button fly on the jeans. He had begun to unfasten the fly when John caught his wrists and pulled his hands away from his crotch. "I know you want this." Virgil stated flatly struggling against John's grip.

"Virgil? What is this about?" John tried to hold his brother still, which required a huge amount of effort.

"Just one little kiss." He replied stooping down trying to get in another kiss.

"Virgil stop it!" John pleaded pushing Virgil back harder than he'd intended to. Virgil lost his balance and fell of the bed landing awkwardly on the floor. "Vir I'm so sorry." John called rushing over to his little bro. "Why are you acting so funny?"

"I'm so sorry." The younger man sobbed into his brother's chest. "I've been a mess ever since…" He paused not wishing to continue.

"You were raped." His brother finished. "I know all about it."

"But how?" Virgil asked his breathing calming down.

"I was on thunderbird five at the time." John began to explain rocking his brother in his arms. "I'm not like dad. I always listen to the comms."

"But why didn't you say anything. I mean you've known all this time." Virgil became worked up again and began pounding at his brother's chest. "Why?"

"Do you think I liked knowing?" John responded to Virgil's behaviour by hugging him tighter. "Do you think I enjoyed sitting up in space not being able to do anything? Do you even think I could look at you and not want to hug you trying to protect you?" Even John himself had started to cry. "It tore me up knowing and not being able to say anything. Or even think that a person could do that to someone else."

"John…"

"Hey." John picked his brother up and lay him on the bed. He then proceeded to climb in and pull his brother close. "At least tonight you can sleep knowing nothing will happen to you."

-

To be continued…

-

Note: I will hopefully get the second part done and up soon.


End file.
